disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigantic
|producer = Dorothy McKim |music = Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez (Original Songs) |editor = Jeff Draheim Tim Mertens |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = November 21, 2018 |language = English |preceded = Wreck-It Ralph 2 |followed = }}Gigantic is an upcoming computer-animated musical comedy film that is produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Nathan Greno (Tangled) and Meg LeFauve (Inside Out, Captain Marvel) are set to direct it and will be the 58th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. Plot Set in Spain during the Age of Exploration, the film will follow Jack as he discovers a world of giants hidden within clouds. Jack befriends the female giant Inma, who's "11 years old, 60 feet tall, fiery, feisty and a lot to control" and treats him like a living doll, Greno said. Meanwhile, the antagonists, Storm Giants, stand at 120 feet. Development The film was officially announced on August 14, 2015, by John Lasseter, at the D23 Expo. The film is set to be a musical, with songs written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, who previously wrote the music for the Academy Award-winning film, Frozen, in 2013. The pair won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Let It Go". Dorothy McKim, who produced the acclaimed short Get a Horse!, was announced as the producer of the film. After the official announcement of Gigantic, Raymond S. Persi confirmed on social media that he would be story boarding for the film."Disney Giants To Be Gigantic". Big Cartoon Blog, August 16, 2014 On October 3, 2016, writer Meg LeFauve was announced to join the film as a co-director alongside Greno. Trivia *Gigantic was pushed back to 2018 in 2015 and was originally set to be entitled Giants. *This will be the second time "Jack and the Beanstalk" is adapted into a Disney Animated Canon film, making it the first ever fairy tale to be used more than once in the Disney Animated Canon, the first being the "Mickey and the Beanstalk" segment from Fun and Fancy Free. *However, although the main inspiration for the movie is indeed Jack and the Beanstalk, Gigantic also draws inspiration from Jonathan Swift's Gulliver's Travels, especially for the plot point of a young Giant girl using the hero as a doll/pet. Thus, this movie is the second Disney adaptation of Gullliver's Travels, the first being the short Gulliver Mickey. *This will be the third Disney animated film to feature music from Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, after Winnie the Pooh and Frozen. *This is the second Disney movie showing a friendship between a human and a giant, the first being The BFG. The difference is that this movie is about a female giant and a male human, while The BFG is about a male giant and a female human. *Following Tangled and Frozen, this is the third fairy-tale film to have an adjective as the title. *Among Duke Weaselton's Bootleg Discs in Zootopia is one for an animal version called Giraffic, with Jack, played by a squirrel, climbing a giraffe neck instead of a beanstalk. *On June 30, 2016, Walt Disney Animation Studios announced that [[Wreck-It Ralph 2|a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph]] would be released on that date, and Gigantic would launch instead on November 21, 2018. Gallery Disney-s-Giants-image-disneys-giants-36362549-516-211.png|Gigantic's Original Title CMZ64iZUsAAdQpT.jpg Gigantic Title .jpg|Gigantic Title Gigantic_d23_logo.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Official Gigantic Logo Gigantic_d23_concept1.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 1 Gigantic_d23_concept2.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 2 Gigantic_d23_concept3.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 3 Gigantic_d23_concept4.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 4 Gigantic_d23_concept5.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 5 D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 7.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 7 images jacj.jpg Gigantic_d23_concept6.jpg Inma playing with Jack.jpg Screen Shot 2015-08-16 at 4.35.20 PM.png Gigantic - Goose.jpg|'Gigantic:' Golden Goose Character Concept Art by Paul Briggs Zootopia-Easter-Egg-Weaselton-.jpg|''Gigantic'' as it appears in Zootopia External Links * *Gigantic at Internet Movie Database *Gigantic at The Big Cartoon DataBase References de:Gigantic Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:3-D films Category:Films based on books Category:Upcoming Films Category:Gigantic Category:2018 Films Category:Films set in Europe